One Being
The One Being is one of the two overarching antagonists (alongside Kronika) of the Mortal Kombat series. This preternatural entity is the progenitor of the Realms in the Mortal Kombat universe (including the 6 major realms of Earthrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm/Seido, Chaosrealm, Edenia, and the Netherealm). History , eternal archenemies of the One Being.]]According to ancient legend, in the beginning of time, there only existed the One Being and the Elder Gods. The One Being fed on the essences of the Elder Gods, but eventually, the Elder Gods defeated the One Being, and, in efforts to weaken the One Being's near-infinite power, the Elder Gods separated the One Being's consciousness into the realms and created six Kamidogu, which held the essence of the One Being. The legend decrees that if one were to obtain all six Kamidogu with the Sacred Amulet (Amulet of Shinnok), he or she would be granted ultimate power. The One Being's disembodied consciousness seeks to reunite all the realms in order to make itself whole again. It is implied that it has acted through beings such as Onaga the Dragon King and Emperor Shao Kahn, and is responsible for their attempts to merge all realms - particularly Earthrealm - into Outworld. In Mortal Kombat (2011), Shao Kahn is hinted at being under the influence of the One Being as he stands atop the Pyramid of Argus, prepared to bring about Armageddon and destroy the realms. This event, in the second timeline, is hastened to the final events of Mortal Kombat 3, when Shao Kahn has almost merged Earthrealm with Outworld, and at the same time he is ending all things in existence. However, the Elder Gods intervene and destroy Shao Kahn, thereby halting whatever plans the One Being may have had. In the Mortal Kombat X comic series, it is revealed that the six Kamidogu, now daggers in the rebooted timeline, have all tasted the blood of the One Being and its essence lives within them, serving as the source of the daggers' Blood Magik. In Lord Shinnok's Mortal Kombat X ending, the fallen Elder God succeeds in remerging all the realms to reawaken the One Being, allowing it to destroy all of reality upon the One Being's revival and devoured the Elder Gods as his vengeance comes full circle. Powers and Abilities From the fact that it fed off of the essences of the Elder Gods it could be concluded that the One Being holds the powers of each Elder God giving it nigh-omnipotence. It could also be concluded that it has control over time/space, reality, and all lives within the realms. It has also influenced powerful individuals such as Onaga and Shao Kahn into absorbing all realms, as a means of making itself whole again. Allies *Lord Shinnok *Onaga the Dragon King *Quan Chi *The Brotherhood of Shadow *Netherrealm Demons *Revenants Enemies *Lord Raiden *Lord Fujin *The Elder Gods **Lady Cetrion *Champions and allies of the Elder Gods Gallery Onaga the One Being.jpg|Onaga becomes the One Being in Mortal Kombat Deception. Shinnok3-1.png|Lord Shinnok watching the One Being becomes complete again and devours the Elder Gods. Trivia *Onaga, in his unseen MK: Deception ending, becomes the One Being after combining all the Kamidogu and slaying the last of the Elder Gods. *According to reversed languages of Chaosrealmers/Netherrealmers, all of existence is only dreams of the One Being since his consciousness was shattered into what became the Realms. * 's very own monstrous pantheon after the One Being.]]According to mirror match intro of Lady Cetrion, all Elder Gods and all other deities, including Kronika the Keeper of Time and the great Titans, are all 'children' of the One Being. In the intro dialogue between Cetrion and Jade he was called a "God Before Gods". *It is referred to as "Yīgè Cúnzài" (一個存在 in Chinese) and "Hitotsu no Sonzai" (一つの存在 in Japanese). Navigation Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Paranormal Category:Omniscient Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genderless Category:Enigmatic Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Superorganisms Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Humanoid Category:Energy Beings Category:Power Hungry Category:Unseen Category:Lovecraftian Horrors